Willow Tree
by HidingintheDarkShadows
Summary: This story is about a girl names Vera Maikerson. She is a smart girl, and gets bullied by her best friend's friends. What will happen next? Nobody knows. Even I don't know. Read to find out what happens. ****************************************************** This book is based on my real life, and I try to make chapters daily. Thank you for listening.


Vera in her diary:

September 6th, 2017

Dear diary,

Today is sort of a special day, the first day of school.! The very first. I do believe my only best friend is mad at me, but i could just be paranoid. Who knows. If she is mad at me, I won't beg for her forgiveness, I know she hates clingy people, and if she doesn't want to be my friend, she doesn't have to. I don't want to be like those teachers who thinks everyone has to be friends. It's not like that for me. If no one wants to be my friend, no one has to be my friend, as a matter of fact, I think I'll do better without having any friends, I could concentrate harder during class, I can finish my lunch sooner and sketch alone, I won't have to tell anyone any of my secrets, and life would be so much better! Oh who am I kidding.. I need a friend. Just one. Not even a best friend, even, just a friend. Maybe this diary would have to do… The only part I liked about school was using all my supplies and reuniting with my friends! Or friend.. And if that friend is mad at me.. Oh no.. Now, let me explain why I think she's mad at me.. I wanted to text her, but see here, her message contact wasn't on the list. So I went to contacts from regular, and texted her, explaining what happened. She hasn't replied, and that's sort of, well, worrying me. Not just worrying me if she's hurt, but if she really IS mad and won't reply my to my texts. Well, I guess I'll just wait and see. And, my mom promised me before school starts we would repaint my room. Guess what? Never happened.. That's why I don't hope anymore.. She says it's in the works, but I don't believe here. She says I have to clean up first. And I did! And she hasn't even bought the paint yet. First she's saying my grandma went to construction collage, and that she can paint my room. And then, my mom's saying my grandma would pay for whoever we hire. Then, my mom says she'll hire someone on labor day. Never happened. Then, she said she would hire someone after labor day, because who the heck would work during holiday. Well mom, it was your idea, wasn't it? I don't mean to be impatient or fussy or anything like that, I just want my mom to make up her mind and stop getting my hopes up and crushing them. It affects me.

"Vera! School is in an hour! Come eat breakfast!" My mom, Jessica called from the kitchen and to my room. I better go now.

Narrator: Vera puts down her brown leather book down on her bed with blue sheets and a purple blanket. She walks out of her room and downstairs. Her walls are grey, and a little scratched. No wonder she wants her room painted. She then goes down the stairs and to the counter.

"Today's your big day, Vera," Jessica gives Vera a waffle,"You go in that school, and you show those teachers who's the smart one, 'kay?"

"Yes, mom. I will. Bye!"

"Bye, love you!"

Vera walked out the door and remembers she forgot something. Her diary! She rushes back in, goes upstairs, and grabs the diary. Then she rushes back downstairs, shows her mom the diary as she walks out the door. She shows her mom the diary to tell her that's what she forgot. Vera ran even faster to the bus stop. Perfect timing. She was on the bus and heading towards school. There was only one empty seat on the bus and the seat next to it wasn't occupied either. Perfect for her. Vera opened her diary and was about to write, but then looked around. She didn't want to write here. She put the diary in her backpack and took out her sketch book. Vera just sketched on the to school. She didn't want any drama on the bus with people picking on her for writing in her diary. Though it was silly why they were picking on her, she still didn't want any trouble. From last year, she knew not to write in her diary on the bus. So Vera just sketches. The bus stops moving. Finally. Everyone pushed and shoves to get to the bus door. "No pushin' kiddos! No pushin'! HEY! YOU- GET BACK HERE!" The bus driver exclaims. Vera waits for everyone to come out of the bus and then starts for the door. She really hates getting shoved with all the new supplies in her book bag. When Vera gets out, she can smell the fresh air. She looks at the school. Vera walks inside. Lines. Lots of people in lines. She remembers her teacher, Mrs. Akerson. Vera passes all the lines until she finds Mrs. Akerson's line. There it is. She goes to the back of the line.

Author's Quote: Hello you wonderful people! Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I really do hope you enjoyed this. I will be continuing making "Willow Tree" and the story will be taking shape. This story is also based on my real life, but just different names, schools, etc., because that real information is private. I will make the next chapter September 7th, and continue the chapters everyday from there on. Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
